


Good Reason to be Late

by innerslytherin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As <a href="http://purplecargirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://purplecargirl.livejournal.com/"><b>purplecargirl</b></a> put it, "Morgan was wearing a sweatshirt with nothing underneath and Reid looked entirely too rumpled. Coincidence? I think not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Reason to be Late

"God, yes, pretty boy, right there," Derek whispered as Spencer's hand slipped down between his legs, rubbing lightly. The genius was half in his lap and Derek was ignoring the way the gearshift was digging into his hip, because the feel of Spencer's lean body pressed against his, his lips on Derek's chest, was way too good for Derek to even think about moving.

"We shouldn't...be doing this here," Spencer whispered, kissing his way across Derek's chest. Regardless of his words, his lips found Derek's nipple and sucked, drawing another moan. "Lots of...marines."

Derek gasped out a laugh. Spencer was right, the parking lot of the marine base wasn't the smartest place for two guys to be making out. But he'd had a late hand-to-hand class, and Spencer had just been killing time catching up on reports waiting for him. Some of those hand-to-hand classes left Derek all worked up physically, and he'd just had the briefest of showers, knowing Spencer would be waiting for him.

The minute he got back to the BAU, he'd dragged Spencer into a corner of the empty bullpen that he knew was a camera blind spot (thanks to Penelope, who had only charged him a year's supply of machiatos to create said blind spot). One searing kiss and Spencer had agreed it was past time to go.

They'd made it to the elevator with no inappropriate behavior, though Derek had slipped a hand down to grope Spencer's ass, shielding the move from the camera with his body. Spencer had retaliated by brushing said ass against Derek's groin on the way out. They'd all but run out to Derek's car, and the moment they were both inside, Spencer had launched himself at Derek.

"Oh, God," Derek groaned now, as Spencer tugged the zipper of his sweatshirt down a little further for better access. "You are such a fucking tease.

Spencer lifted his head and grinned at him. "You love it."

And as always, Derek's breath was taken away by that grin. "I do," he said, smiling back. "I love _you_."

Spencer's grin widened, though he didn't say it back. He never said it back; he only ever said it when he thought Derek was asleep. It had gotten so Derek pretended to fall asleep before he actually did, just so he could hear those words. But they were making progress. Spencer didn't flinch when Derek said it, these days.

"You're so handsome," Spencer whispered instead, and slid back up Derek's body to kiss him hungrily, his tongue sliding against Derek's.

That was when their phones rang. Simultaneously, which was a phenomenon they'd quickly grown to hate. Spencer groaned and Derek swore, and then they answered and listened to JJ informing the whole team on a conference call that they were needed on a serial arson case.

"Got it," Derek said, just after Spencer murmured, "I'll be right there." They hung up and stared at each other in dismay.

"You know," Derek ventured after a moment, "they don't _know_ we're still in the parking lot. We probably have a couple of minutes left."

Spencer grinned again and lowered his head.


End file.
